


open

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Cuckolding, F/M, Femdom, Forced Bi, M/M, Multi, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vikki takes dan her new toy for a test drive. alternately, vikki forces a reluctant cuck josh to suck dan's dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	open

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was a bastard. this is the closest i could get to rape for my non-con prompt on my fic table, but i figure this is close enough to non-con to count. my friend kate wanted josh to cry. ok.

Vikki drives. Vikki always drives. Partially because Josh doesn't know how, but also because it's his place as a submissive to sit in the back seat. He's only dressed because he's allowed to be, but he's still wearing his collar (with his name tag, address, and home phone number) and he's holding his wound up leash in his lap. Oh, that and the chastity cage and butt plug he always wears. They're a bit uncomfortable under his jeans, which Vikki chose for him just as she chose his flannel shirt. Vikki chooses all his clothes. She chooses what he eats. She shops for him. And Josh prefers it that way.

Vikki parks outside some unknown flat building and Josh undoes his seat belt, offering Vikki the end of the leash when she opens his door. She smiles and takes it, tugging lightly.

“C'mon,” she says. “You can walk but you're staying on the leash. I'll let you off when we get to Dan's flat.”

Josh follows Vikki, the leash pulled taught to keep him from dragging behind. They take the elevator. Someone else gets on on the third floor and kind of gives them an odd look, but Josh doesn't really pay attention. He's wondering why Vikki's brought him to this random friend Dan's flat. He's heard her on the phone with someone named Dan before. He's curious.

Josh is pulled to the doorway of a flat. Vikki knocks and when Josh doesn't automatically get on his knees, Vikki knees him in the back of the leg to knock off his balance. He kneels. The door opens.

It opens to a boy whose height Josh can't quite define at this angle, but he's got bleached blonde hair and a sleeve of tattoos and is fairly well-built. Josh, though not attracted to men, can tell this Dan character is pretty good-looking. He hugs Vikki and he lets them in, Josh crawling at Vikki's feet. She sits on the couch and he sits on the floor, hands and knees, looking up patiently at them.

“So this is the new pet I was telling you about,” Vikki says, ruffling Josh's hair. Dan goes over, lifting Josh's chin, seeming to inspect him. “His cock's a bit pathetic but he's eager and very cooperative.”

“He's pretty cute,” Dan says. Josh smiles a bit. “Open.” Josh's eyes dodge to Vikki ask if to ask if he should obey.

“Do as he says,” Vikki says.

Josh looks back up at Dan, opening his mouth wide, wondering why Dan would want this. “Can we get him naked so I can try him out?”

Vikki tells Josh to strip and as he's undoing his jeans he hears that phrase over in his head. Try him out. Wait. His eyes widen a bit and he looks at Vikki. She has a smug look on her face, as if she's eager to see him do this. Josh looks back to Dan, who he can now see is about his height, and Dan gestures to him.

“Get on with it,” he says.

“Yes m-sir,” Josh says quickly, automatically. He catches himself before the usual “mistress” comes out. “Master?”

“Sir,” Vikki says. “You are to call him Sir.” Josh nods quickly, taking his shirt off, then his shoes – he tucks his socks into their respective shoes, maybe to buy time – then his jeans, then his boxer-briefs a bit reluctantly. He's caged and plugged. He kneels back down again.

“Alright,” Vikki says, standing. She's right in front of Josh but he doesn't look up until she snaps the words “oi, slut,” and his eyes widen up at her. “Don't look so fucking surprised alright. Whatever. You're going to give Dan a blowjob. You will do this because I like it and he likes it and therefore you will like it and be appreciative and thankful. Understand, cunt?”

Josh stares at her. Blowjob. Dan. Giving one. He hasn't gotten one in months but he didn't think his next experience would be giving one. He swallows, his mouth dropping open a bit, wanting to protest but knowing not to.

“Answer me,” Vikki says sharply, slapping Josh hard across the face.

“Y-yes,” Josh chokes out. His throat tightens. He already wants to throw up. He's used to being fucked with a strap-on so he'd rather Dan fuck him a million times over than have to give him this blowjob. “I... I understand.”

Vikki gives him a look of uncertainty, knowing he doesn't want anything to do with Dan's cock. She stands behind Josh and ties his wrists with his own boxer-briefs as Dan walks over, standing in front of him. Vikki holds Josh's head still as Dan gets his cock out and Josh's eyes go wide because hello massive and Josh is even more terrified than he was before. Dan stands with his head maybe an inch from Josh's lips but Josh doesn't open his mouth.

“Open your mouth,” Vikki says, pulling hard on his hair, but Josh doesn't. Dan pushes against his lips and Josh tries to turn his head away but Vikki keeps it pretty still.

“Open,” Dan says. Josh manages to shake his head a bit and he mumbles out some noise of refusal, a little “mm mm,” and Vikki slaps him hard in the face.

“Open your goddamn mouth you stupid cunt,” she growls. Josh just closes his eyes, his jaw shut tight. Then there are rough fingers pinning his nose shut. His eyes fly open again and he's holding his breath, even though he knows he's not going to be able to get out of this.

“You're going to have to breathe eventually,” Dan says, almost smugly. Josh whimpers. He winces and tugs at the restraints on his wrists, but there's almost no give.

There's a long, silent thirty seconds. Then Josh's mouth opens to suck in lungfuls of air and then Dan shoves his cock in his mouth and Josh gags on the spot, trying to turn his head or move it to get this fucking thing out but Vikki has his head pinned still and Dan's fucking his mouth and Josh keeps gagging and choking and his eyes well up and Dan moans and oh god Josh tastes precum. Josh won't swallow. He drools on himself. He squeezes his eyes shut tight as Vikki starts bobbing his head on Dan's cock and Dan moans and Josh lets out this weak sob, eyes leaking tears as he looks up at Dan. He won't close his mouth properly around him, just enough to cover his teeth.

“Come on,” Vikki says irritatedly. “Don't be such a pussy about it. Dan's going to cum on your face whether you like it or not.” Josh's eyes are red now and Vikki looks around at him to see his mouth around Dan and she smirks. Josh is drooling all over himself, tears in his eyes, and Vikki wrenches his head back and Josh sobs openly, spitting on the floor. “You're fucking pathetic.” She grabs his jaw, right by his bottom teeth, and pulls his mouth wide open, then grabs the sides of his mouth to keep it there. Dan shoves himself right back in and Josh starts crying again and he feels totally ruined. “Stay.”

Vikki lets go of Josh's hair and he goes to pull off but Dan grabs him and slams down into his throat and Josh gags loudly. He sobs around Dan's cock, his nose pressed up against Dan's body, gagging over and over, choking, and finally when he lets go he spits up on the floor, dry heaving. “Fuck,” he coughs. Dan slaps him in the face and Josh can't even swallow so he's drooling again.

“Get him on the table,” Vikki says from somewhere behind Josh. Then he's being manhandled onto the coffee table, thrown on his back, and Josh sniffs, trying to stop his nose from running. When Vikki comes back over, she's down to her bra and panties and she's wearing her favourite strap-on. It's also Josh's least-favourite. She takes off her necklace, reaching down to his cock cage and unlocking him with the key on it before putting it back on. She carefully removes it and sits it next to Josh on the table. “You're allowed to cum if you don't cum while you're being fucked,” she says. “So you better suck Dan off good, 'cause I'm going to keep fucking you till he cums.” Josh nods, yes mistress. He's so far from hard right now.

Vikki pushes Josh's legs up and Dan's hands are on his shoulders, keeping him held down. Josh closes his eyes as his plug is pulled out and then the dildo is getting forced in dry and he whimpers, trying to adjust so his fists aren't so uncomfortable under his back, but he can't move. Dan is pushing his head down over the edge of the table and Josh decides it's best to just give in, just focus on trying not to throw up instead of struggling against Dan's cock. Josh opens his mouth a bit reluctantly and Dan slams his way back in, making Josh utter this pathetic kind of whimper. He tries not to gag, tries to swallow Dan, but he's left with his head dropped back over the table with his jaw open and Dan fucking his throat and he's just crying quietly now, suffering through it. Then he's suddenly reminded that Vikki's back there because she's fucking him, and he writhes on the table a bit.

“Stay still,” Vikki growls, pinning his hips down. Josh tries to turn his head a bit but he can't; instead he just feels Dan's cock move in his throat. Josh tries not to groan when Dan grabs onto his head and Vikki is basically pounding him now, and she's hitting his spot dead-on, and he's hard because of it, and Josh tries to squirm under her grip but he barely budges. He suddenly becomes aware of how difficult it is to breathe with balls in his face. He lets out a weak sob.

“Shut up,” Dan says, squeezing Josh's throat, and Josh makes a quick surprised noise, jerking at how quickly his windpipe is pinned shut.

“Let him breathe,” Vikki says, and Dan lets go but he's still having a hard time anyway, just barely able to get a breath in when Dan nearly pulls out. Josh instinctively grabs eagerly at the head of Dan's cock with his mouth, sucking on it hard. Dan moans. Josh kind of can't believe he's doing this but he thinks he can get Dan to cum faster this way, especially since he's getting impatient himself with Vikki fucking him as well as she can. Dan shoves himself down Josh's throat anyway, making him choke a bit. “You close?” Vikki asks Dan, or at least Josh assumes it's directed to Dan because Josh couldn't speak even if he was allowed to. Dan doesn't say anything. Josh figures he either nodded or shook his head. Hopefully nodded. Josh kind of swallows on accident but that makes Dan moan. Oh. Okay. He swallows again and Dan jerks down his throat and that's good. He's close then. Josh hums a bit, knowing how good that feels.

“Fuck, he learns quick,” Dan says, voice low. Josh thinks Dan is pulling out to get him to suck on his head again but he pulls all the way out and starts wanking, and just as he starts unloading on Josh's face Vikki pulls the dildo out. Josh hears her take it off and he cringes a bit at the mess on his face and the taste in his mouth. Then there's a familiar soft hand on his cock and he gasps, almost jumping. It's a surprise. Vikki's wanking him fast and he remembers he's allowed to cum now so he lets go. He spills all over himself, all over his chest and his stomach and Vikki's hand. She wipes it on Josh's leg.

“Good boy,” Vikki says, lifting him up. “Now Dan's going to eat me out and you have to watch. Be good.” He nods and then Dan's kissing her, throwing her on the couch, and Josh is left with his sore throat and a stinging jealousy.


End file.
